Ron's Ramblings
by emuroo
Summary: Hermione and Ron are getting on in years, and Hermione wants Ron to write a memoir. This is the product. Part of my Reflections series, but stands alone. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize isn't mine.

Dedication: To everyone who asked for a Ron reflection, there were a lot of you!

Ron's Ramblings

I'm a little old man. And I suppose that Hermione and I now qualify as an old married couple. We even argue loads. Ginny would probably say that we had argued like an old married couple since we were about thirteen. And she'd be right.

Anyway, I'm old, and Hermione says that I should set at least some of my life down on paper. After all, who wouldn't want to read the insane musing of Harry Potter's sidekick? Oops, wrong question. Who would? I am seeing exactly no takers. But she says that I should, and I've learned that it's safest not to argue with her when she has that look on her face.

So here it is. My story. For my wife. My dear, sweet, mild tempered wife. Who is currently threatening to hex me into next week if I don't have something done by the end of the day. Hermione and her crazy ideas. It's like S.P.E.W. She has an idea, and it will work, come hell or high water. Now I really am beginning.

Or not. How does one write a memoir? Like this?

On March 1, 1980 I was born. My parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley already had five kids, but for some reason they wanted more. Not that I'm complaining. Because, you see, I like being alive. Although if I wasn't then I probably wouldn't realize, so- Sorry, back on track.

So, I was born. I don't' really remember it, having been a baby and all, so there isn't that much to say about it. Therefore, I will move on.

I was raised in a magical household, but we didn't have a lot of stuff that you'd associate with magic, because we didn't have much money. We did have a ghoul, though.

A year after I was born Ginny was. Born, that is.

Oh, this is stupid. I can't do it. I'm going to go ask Hermione if I can stop. Why m I even still writing this?

The answer was no, I should "just write what comes into my head." Yeah, because that'll be interesting.

I guess that I'll tell you about things that I liked. Maybe I should say days that I liked.

I still remember the first time that I went on the Hogwarts express. I was so surprised that Harry didn't know how to get on the platform, and then that he let me sit with him. Now I realize that he's a person like everyone else, but at the time I didn't know that. I'd grown up hearing stories about the great Harry Potter, and how _he_ probably cleaned _his_ room. After Harry came to stay for the summer Mum retired that way of convincing us!

But he was looking for a friend and I was looking for someone who didn't know my siblings. It just worked. Within minutes it seemed like we were best friends. We met Hermione that day too. At the time I didn't like her. (Just so you know, for when you read this, which I assume you will, Hermione, I changed my mind!) She comes in and starts talking about having read her textbooks and it just really got on my nerves. I was making friends with _Harry Potter_, and she was interrupting us to look for some random boy's toad? Honestly.

Don't get me wrong, though, I have since come to love Hermione and Neville, though in different ways. I don't' have any desire to kiss Neville. No offense to him, or anything, but… Yeah.

Luckiest day of my life has to have been Halloween of 1991. That was the day that Harry and I became friends with Hermione, who has since done a lot for me.

Then there was fourth year with stupid Krum. Stupid international Quidditch player who _everyone_ had to be obsessed with. Including Hermione. That git drove me crazy. He even asked her to the yule ball. Hermione thought that I'd only just realized she was a girl. She was really way off with that one.

I remember our wedding. She was so beautiful, dressed all in white with her hair flowing down her gorgeous dress she was practically glowing. I was sort of in a state of shock at the reception. I couldn't believe that we were really married.

I was so happy. But the day that my first child was born beats even that. Hermione had been pregnant for what seemed like years, and she was getting grouchy. When the day came, and Rose was born and put into my arms I knew in an instant that it was worth it. Hermione agreed, her face tired, but radiating joy. I was so happy just to be there with her and my new daughter.

Hugo's birth was great too, and I love him, but there was something special about the first one.

Now of course they're both grown up, and I've even walked Rose down the aisle to give her away to her love. It was so strange to be filling the role that I'd seen Mr. Granger fill so long ago. It felt as though it had all gone full circle.

Another day, one that I forgot to mention earlier was the day that I sent Hugo off on the express. That was even worse than with Rose, because now Hermione and I were alone in our house, and even though it was peaceful, it was lonely.

And then there was the day that Rose brought Ryan Wood home with her to visit. She had somehow neglected to tell me that he was her boyfriend, although she told her mother. Wow, I've been writing for a while! I've got to go, Hermione says that it's time for dinner. And yes, I was supposed to write that! After all, she said to write what came into my head!

Author's note: This is part of a series called Reflections. They are about characters reflecting on a bunch of different things. There are others, each about a different character. I am asking for suggestions of characters whose reflections you want to see. I will dedicate the story to you if you suggest a character, as well as sending you a message when I put the story up if you sign your review. Please give me suggestions. I promise to respond to every review. Also, I have made use of the new feature that lets me put a poll in my profile to find out what characters you all want reflections on. Therefore, I'd like to ask that you go do it. I will be very greatful.


End file.
